dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Eyes
Details *'Title:' 엔젤 아이즈 / Enjel Aijeu *'Genre:' Melodrama, romance, family, medical *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Apr-05 to 2014-Jun-15 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 21:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' Angel Eyes OST Synopsis A melodrama about a man and a woman who are each other’s first loves, but get separated when they were teenagers due to a painful family situation and meet again 12 years later. Yoon Soo Wan is legally blind woman who gets her vision back after receiving corneas transplantation in an operation and decides to embrace life with passion by becoming an emergency rescue worker who is known not only by the fire department, but also by the local hospital. She is a tomboyish character who still fondly remembers her first love from 12 years ago. Park Dong Joo is a surgeon and Soo Wan's first love who was outstanding student and knows how to comfort one who is in pain. He is proud of his father and dreams of being a firefighter like him. He goes through various changes of his life and has to change his fate due to many happenings. He is a man who only watches over his loving woman from the side and overcomes the misfortunes ahead of him. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Se Young Hospital *Lee Sang Yoon as Park Dong Joo / Dylan Park **Kang Ha Neul as teen Park Dong Joo **Jung Jae Min as child Park Dong Joo *Kim Ji Suk as Kang Ji Woon *Jung Jin Young as Yoon Jae Bum *Jung Ae Ri as Oh Young Ji *Kim Ho Chang as Moon Je Ha *Suh Dong Won as Kim Ho Jin *Park Jin Joo as Kim Yoon Jung *Lee Seung Hyung as Sung Hyun Ho *Im Seung Dae as Choi Jin Sang ;Se Young Fire Station *Koo Hye Sun as Yoon Soo Wan **Nam Ji Hyun as teen Yoon Soo Wan **Noh Jung Ui as child Yoon Soo Wan *Gong Hyung Jin as Ki Woon Chan *Seung Ri as Teddy Seo *Kim Seung Wook as Joo Tae Sub *Sung Chang Hoon (성창훈) as Park Chang Hyun *Lee Ha Yool as Kim Jin Soo ;Se Young Police Station *Hyun Jyu Ni as Cha Min Soo **Shin Hye Sun as teen Cha Min Soo *Kwon Hae Hyo as Kim Woo Chul ;Others *Kim Yeo Jin as Yoo Jung Hwa *Seo Tae Hwa as Park Hyung Shik *Yoon Ye Joo as Park Hye Joo **Choi Ji Won as child Park Hye Joo *Shin Young Jin (신영진) as Han Woo Jung *Jung Ji Hoon as Ki Jin Mo ;Special appearance *Jung Eun Pyo as Se Young High School teacher *Yang Joo Ho as the guy who did prank calls to 119 unit *Yoon Joo Hee as popular actress Han Yoo Ri *Kim Kyung Ran (김경란) as grandma who's looking for phone *Kim Hwan Hee as Bo Ram *Min Sung Wook as patient who threatens Soo Wan *Lee Joon Hyuk *Kang Dong Yup *Jo Shi Nae *Jung Dong Kyu *Kim Ik Tae *Gong Ho Suk (공호석) *Hong Sung Sook (홍성숙) *Yoo Jae Myung *Kim Kyung Ryong *Lee Gun Ha Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Choi Moon Suk *'Producer:' Song Kyung Hwa (송경화), Kim Min Tae (김민태) *'Director:' Park Shin Woo *'Screenwriter:' Yoon Ji Ryun Episode Ratings See Angel Eyes/Episode Ratings Recognitions *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' New Star Award (Kang Ha Neul) External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *'News articles:'(1), (2), (3), (4), (5) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:SBS Category:Melodrama Category:Romance Category:Family Category:Medical